bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 8: Path of Redemption
'''Path of Redemption '''is the eigth chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This chapter is one of my best chapters. Also, it has probably the best name of all my chapters. Enjoy. Path of Redemption After being banished from Yharnam, all I could think about was revenge. Someone had set me up, and I needed answers. I was currently staying at an inn in Ancrya, since the city was not controlled by Yharnam. I knew that I would need to go into Yharnam's borders to find information, but I had a better idea. I sent an encrypted letter to Kade, asking him to help me find information. I used an ancient Thracian language to write the letter, since I taught the language to only 9 people: Zachary, Kade, Aziz, and the six Iron Lancer officers, Nihilus, Darius, Memnon, Ptolemy, Jubal, and Leonidas. I made sure that they didn't teach anyone else the language. While waiting for Kade's response, I aquired a new ability. If I said a very specific spell, I could transform into a beast. The beast was fairly human in stance, but had dark gray fur, sharp claws, and an odd helmet-like head with no visible eyes, but I could still see perfectly fine. I decided to only use this ability if it was absolutely necessary. After three weeks, Kade decided to come to Ancrya, and we met in the abandoned guard tower. He had found some very important information that he needed to tell me in person. Harold: Kade, what are you doing here? Do you know what would happen to you if anybody found out that you talked to me? Kade: Don't worry, Harold. I needed to talk to you in person. Harold: What have you found out? Kade: The person who set you up was King Miltiades. Harold: The Shadow Lord? Kade: Yes. Harold: What did I do to him? Kade: Zachary was the son of a very high ranking member of the Healing Church, and his father was furious when you got away with killing his son. And due to the support that the Iron Lancers had, they couldn't banish you. They sent a messenger to Miltiades, asking him to find a way to banish you. He is the one who told you to attack that caravan. Harold: What a sick son of a bitch. Kade: The Shadow Lord's Citadel is 10 miles North of Yharnam. If you are going there, be careful. Harold: Thank you, Kade. Now go back to Yharnam. Kade: I will. Suddenly, I was shot in the stomach with an arrow, and Kade was shot in the back just seconds later. I fell on my back, but noticed someone standing on the roof of a nearby church. I could not see the person's face, but I could tell that they were wearing Hunter Garb and a Top Hat. I needed to get out of this city. I exited the city, and made my way about a mile to the West, losing alot of blood. I arrived at a river, dropped to my knees, and decided to pull the arrow out. I took a deep breath, and starting pulling the arrow out of my stomach, which was extremely painful. When I finally got it out, I noticed that it was one of Henriett's arrows. She was probably on her way to finish me off right now. I took off my helmet so that I could get a better look at the wound, and bandaged my injury. The bleeding had stopped, but I was still very injured. I heard footsteps behind me, so I stood up and turned around. It was Henriett. Henriett: Prepare to die, traitor! Harold: I am not a traitor. I was tricked. Henriett: Liar! Harold: If you won't accept the truth, then I will kill you. Henriett: I'm not the one who is going to die. Harold: You may try. I've faced better warriors than you. Henriett: Now, you will face death! Harold: Arrogance is weakness. I took out my Burial Blade, transformed it into Scythe form, and attacked Henriett. Despite my injuries, I was able to put up a good fight, even though I was much slower than normal. Fortunately for me, Henriett must have forgotten how guns work, since she never used her Repeating Pistol. She did have the advantage, and almost killed me. She knocked me down to the ground, and prepare to deal the finishing blow, but I dodged her attack. I got up, grabbed her by the arms, pulled her towards me, and kissed her. I mainly did this to get Henriett to stop attacking me, but also because I wanted to kiss her. Henriett then dropped her bowblade, and kissed me back. This lasted about 19 seconds, and I enjoyed every second of it. I then backed away. Henriett: Wow. Harold: I am not a traitor, Henriett. I was set up by King Miltiades. Henriett: Why? Harold: The Church was not too happy about Zachary's death, so they needed to ask Miltiades to banish me from Yharnam. Henriett: I believe you. Harold: That's good. I need to get to Miltiades's Citadel. I need to finish this. Henriett: I could help you. Harold: How? Henriett: I have a horse, and I can take you to the Citadel in maybe half an hour. By foot, it would take much longer. Harold: Thank you. Henriett: Come with me. Henriett's horse was outside Ancrya. We both got on the horse, and headed towards the Citadel. Harold: When we get there, could you come back here and bring Kade to Yharnam? Henriett: I will. Harold: Thank you. Credits This chapter is awesome. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in the comments. Differences from the Original *Kade and Harold didn't set up their meeting in the original. Trivia *Harold's beast appearance is based off of Pelagia from Shadow of the Colossus. Category:Blog posts